Creeping Darkness AIOS
'Info:' Creeping darkness is hell type and is owned by Diablo Kutwurst. Creeping darkness' pieces was passed on for 60 generations it is multidirectional it is the world's ultimate threat. But there is one Bey what is ruining It's plans. And that bey is Holy Light XMD 'Face bolt: Darkness ' Face bolt shows darkness or the 4ds it is the world's ultimate threat and represent darkness, night and the 4ds (Destruction, Demolition, Devastation,Domination). It shows Darkness and souls coming out of the darkness and destroying everything in it's way. 'Life Wheel: Darkness' Darkness shows the gods of darkness (fiction) and it is purple in colour 'Metal Disk: Creeping' Destruction Frame: Creeping ' Creeping is similar to Holy. It shows rage which show Death it is black in colour. 'Core: Creeping Creeping's core is made of Radium it kills anyone a km away except its owner 'XF Bottom: All In One Sharp' A sharp tip which have the ability to be an attack type, defence type and a stamina type it changes modes it smartly changes its mode automaticly so the opponent will have an unexpected disadvantage every time it changes it's mode how it does it is the tip is sharp but it is slippery in an inch higher most is metal but it kind of has a rough bottom to gain friction. 'Special moves '特殊移動： Attack: ''' ''Death ray: ''It comes from the sky and could be as powerful as a meteorite ''Cold icy Blackout zone':' ''It goes Underground and in the right time it goes back up on its fusion wheel nearly destroying the tip '''Defence: Radiation: It is just layers of radiation eating the atmosphere. Radioactive shield: It is a Force Field made of pure radium Stamina: Darkness Overwhelm: It goes up to the air and actually making a circle in mid air an it charges to full power and dominates the bey Triumph over Light: It Calls the Volcano to destroy anything on its path '4D Moves:' '''Destruction: '' Destructoblast: A Fast moving force field Demolition: Demolishing beam: ''A beam spinning its direction '''domination:' Dominating wave: A wave created from the crusty of the earth devastation: Devestation storm: ''A black space of doom 'Power Moves': '''Fire:' Hot Fiery Rampage: lava going at all directions Poison: Poisonous Venom Genocide: ''Poisonous shield much deadlier than radioactive shield. '''Hell:' The'' call of darkness: black beam distinagrating anyone 10 miles away 'Breakdown: '''4D's Darkness Fury The fusion wheel leans on one side hitting the ground the larger the sparks the stronger the power is than it goes straight up and tears beys apart. Backup Moves: Deluxia: It is as strong as a nuclear bomb explosion. Midnight Darkness Fury: ''The same thing as the breakdown move but a little bit weaker but if this was the last move and doesn't finish the bey (bit still spinning) the bey will go crazy with the darkness goes 2x weaker the usual and goes crazy than breaks in the next 5 seconds. and yeah the owner dies. Abilities: ''Deadly Darkness: ''It's bey will automatically spin if out of owners body or can't be seen. If random people goes close to the darkness or 1m close to it they will be devoured by it. ''Invincability: ''It is invincible but that doesn't mean we couldn't hit the bey Ultimate rival Holy Light XMD ( Xtreme Metal Drive). '''Reason:' Darkness' enemy is like Light like black and White. Creeping Darkness is Darkness while Holy Light is well. Light!. Creeping Darkness doe 4D moves (Destruction,Demolishion,Domination,Devastation). While Holy Light doe LIFE Moves (Light,Interior Spirit,Freedom,Eternal Life). Gallery ImagesCA9UIBRV.jpg|Creeping Darkness Images-10-.jpg|Darkness' Enemy, Light ImagesCAGG3GX8.jpg|Also as strong as Holy Light Category:XF Beyblade Category:Future Beyblade stuff